Human
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Three-shot. Itachi is always so silent, so mysterious. Can Sasuke break through the ice and help him realise it's OK to be human? Warning: Uchihacest. Sexual themes/insinuations but NO LEMON. Sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Itachi groaned as he looked down at himself, under his sheets. _Not again!_ He hated morning erections. _Hated_ them. He was just glad nobody else got to see him in such a state. He had an image to maintain.

He threw his red cotton sheet away from his body, averting his eyes from his most hated appendage. He silently made it to the bathroom, intending to have a cold shower.

This had been the routine for the past week. Before that day, seven days ago, he'd only rarely had an erection – ever. But since then, they were a daily occurrence.

Growling to himself, he ran the shower with only a minimal amount of warm water, coldly washing his problems away.

Sasuke's eyes flitted open, squinting in the morning sun. He smiled to himself. _Itachi has the day off, today!_ He quickly got out of bed and changed, ready to start his Sunday.

He ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and started to prepare himself and his big brother some breakfast. He'd heard the shower running, so knew Itachi was already up.

Humming to himself, he scrambled eggs in one pan and flipped bacon in the other. He buttered toast and set it all on the table just as Itachi made his entrance.

"Good morning, Aniki! Breakfast is ready!" Sasuke grinned, hugging his brother to him before politely pulling out a chair at the head of the table and placing a plate in front of him. He promptly filled both his and Itachi's glasses with fresh orange juice and sat down, on Itachi's right side. Itachi said nothing. His face remained stoic, his eyes blank. Sasuke's grin faltered.

"Would you like me to serve your breakfast?" He didn't think Itachi would appreciate him serving it, so he'd just laid everything out on the table. He was second-guessing himself now, as Itachi didn't look pleased. His answer was Itachi filling his own plate, not even looking at his little brother. Sasuke's smile faded completely. _What does it take to get him to like me?_ He sadly filled his own plate, keeping his face down, not wanting his brother to see his disappointment.

"Mm, something smells wonderful!" Their mother popped her head around the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled, seeing the breakfast set out upon the table, her boys eating silently. "Is there enough for your father and me?" she asked, not noticing the sadness of her youngest, or the indifference of her eldest.

"Sure," was all Sasuke said before he left to get ready for the day. He didn't feel like spending time with his family at the moment.

"Something smells nice!" Fugaku smiled as he sat next to his wife, at the table, and stole a piece of bacon from her plate. He kissed her 'good-morning', leaving grease on her cheek.

"The boys made a wonderful breakfast." Mikoto said, wiping her cheek.

"Sasuke did it," said Itachi before he left. Fugaku and Mikoto stared at their son as he exited the room, thinking how unlike him it was to speak up about anything, let alone give Sasuke credit for breakfast.

"I think he's just trying to meet his word-quota early, for today. You know, our perfect son!" Fugaku teased, knowing Itachi could still hear him. He grabbed Sasuke's abandoned plate and used it as his own.

"Oh, hush! It was good of him to acknowledge Sasuke." Mikoto lightly reprimanded her husband with a gentle nudge to his shoulder with her own.

Sasuke sighed as he made his bed. _Why can't I get Itachi's approval? No matter what I do, he seems as though he doesn't like me! What am I doing wrong?_ He screwed his eyes shut, willing away the tears that were beginning to prickle his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he set about deciding what he was going to do that day.

He decided that he'd try one more time to win Itachi's favour.

There was a gentle knock. Itachi marked his place in his book, sat it down on his desk, before gracefully rising from his chair and answering his bedroom door. He mentally sighed. It was Sasuke.

"Ano... can we hang out, today?" He looked nervous, but hopeful. Itachi said nothing. He closed his door in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's bottom lip trembled. He turned around and went to his room. He shut the door, quietly and fished out his homework from his bag. Anything to take his mind off the heartbreak he felt. _He didn't say anything. He just closed the door in my face! Why does he hate me so much?_ He wiped away the single tear that made its way down his left cheek, before tackling the algebra questions in his book.

Itachi sighed as he picked up his book again. He knew he'd been completely rude to his little brother, closing the door in his face; no explanation as to _why_ he was being such an arsehole. He looked down at himself again. This was getting annoying. He'd already had a shower. Now he'd have to wait in his room until the painful bulge in his pants admitted defeat and retreated.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going out. Would you like to come?" Mikoto stuck her head in Sasuke's doorway. It was an odd habit of hers. She poked her head around doorways before entering the room beyond. She frowned at the obvious sadness that was plaguing him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She came to kneel beside him, taking his hands in her own. She squeezed gently, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands. _His hands are already bigger than mine... he's growing up so quickly!_

"Nothing. Where are we going?" He pulled his hands away and began tidying his desk, putting away his half-finished homework.

"Oh, just out and about... I felt like going somewhere. Do you have somewhere you'd like to go?" She tried to cheer him up. She knew he'd been wanting to go to the new restaurant in town. He'd been asking for weeks. Well, he'd been asking Itachi to go with him.

"No." She frowned. Something was definitely wrong with her baby. She stood up, took his hands in hers again and led him to the bed. She sat him down right next to her and smoothed away the hair hiding his face.

"What's wrong, my love?" She slid an arm around him and pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder. She heard him sniff, trying to hold back tears.

"I-Itachi hates me!" He finally broke down, hugging her to him, burying his face in her neck.

"Oh, Sasuke... I'm sure he doesn't. Did he say that to you?" She asked, combing the fingers of her left hand through his spiky hair soothingly, her right hand rubbing his back.

"No! He doesn't speak to me _at all._ Ever!" He squeezed tighter. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and sighed.

"That doesn't mean he hates you," she pulled away from him a little to look him in the eye. "He's just not a talkative person."

"I asked him to spend today with me and he shut the door in my face without saying a word. He didn't even _blink_!" He wiped at the fresh tears, hating himself for 'crying to Kaa-san'. But he had no-one else to talk to. He felt so alone.

"That was rude of him..." Mikoto soothed Sasuke as much as she could, laying him down on his side, giving him a back-rub with one hand, wiping his tears away with her thumb of the other, tucking his bangs back behind his ears with her fingers.

The emotional toll drained him, sending him to sleep, curled up on his side. Mikoto decided to have a talk with her oldest son._ Looks like I'll be on my own, today._

There was another knock on his door. _He's so incorrigible!_ He scowled before schooling his features to be as blank as ever, before he stood to open his door. He'd _just_ willed away his last erection five minutes ago!

"Itachi! Open up!" It was his mother. He silently opened his door, just as she was about to knock again. "You have some explaining to do, young man!" She was angry. He mentally groaned, frustrated. "Why was your brother crying?" She sat on his bed, watching him calmly close the door and sit at his desk again. She received a blank look and silence. "He said you hate him. He said you never speak to him. He said--" she was cut off by his hand being held in the air, bidding her to stop speaking. Normally, she would have considered this rude, but it was Itachi. He wasn't normally rude. _Tell that to Sasuke..._ her mind snapped at her.

"I don't hate Sasuke-kun," was all he said. She waited for more but received nothing.

"You could try telling _him_ that! He was so upset that he's just cried himself to sleep! How could you just close your door on him? He's your baby brother. Your _only_ brother. One day, he might be the only person you have left, and you treat him like this? I'm disappointed in you, Itachi. I think you owe him an apology." She got up and left, knowing she'd get no more than a blank stare.

When she'd left, closing the door behind her again, Itachi frowned. He didn't think he'd affected his brother so bad. He'd never seen Sasuke cry. He'd only ever seen that stupid grin on his face. He scowled. _I'm an arse._ He got up and made his way to Sasuke's room.

The seventeen-year-old was curled up, asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful. Even with the tear-streaks running down his cheeks. Itachi squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and knuckle of his forefinger. He closed the door behind him, as he walked over to Sasuke.

He sat on the large bed, next to his brother. He stroked the boy's hair with his right hand as he watched the beautiful features relax even further in his sleep. He allowed himself a small smile at how cute Sasuke was. He lifted the boy up, under his arms, pulling the torso to himself, so they were back to chest.

He ran the bridge of his nose along Sasuke's jaw, taking in his smell. He wrapped his arms protectively around the sleeping boy's waist and held him tight. He waited patiently until Sasuke woke up.

Sasuke felt warm and safe. He felt something protectively wrap itself around him after lifting him, pressing him against something hard, but comfortable and warm. He could smell spices. He sighed contentedly, willing to stay like this forever. Unfortunately, he found he couldn't keep his eyes closed very much longer. He'd had enough sleep and his body was willing him to get up.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was, indeed, upright. He did, in fact, feel the protective embrace around him. And, he did smell spices. He blinked before looking down. Pale, strong-looking arms were around his waist. He looked back, over his shoulder. He locked gazes with his brother, briefly, before blushing and looking away quickly. He tried to move away.

"Don't." He immediately stilled at the quiet command. He didn't relax, though. He was too shocked that his brother was holding him; that his brother had actually spoken to him – even just that one word. It was the most he'd received from his big brother in a long time.

"Aniki?" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to _think_.

Itachi tightened his hold, ever so slightly. He closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to just _feel_ his brother against him. He was praying to the kami that he'd not get an erection at such close contact.

"Otouto," he said after a few seconds of silence. He relaxed his hold again, letting Sasuke turn around fully, to look at him.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke looked confused, hopeful and yet, unbelieving all at the same time. He didn't receive an answer. He closed his eyes, sadness claiming his face again. He knew it was too good to be true. That is, until he felt something soft and gentle on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Itachi in the middle of pulling away from his face. His brow creased in confusion, before he tentatively leaned forward and kissed Itachi's cheek in return. He rested his forehead on Itachi's neck and wrapped his arms around his torso, under his arms. Itachi hugged back. Sasuke smiled, pulled away slightly, kissing his brother's cheek again.

Itachi was sure he was about to have a heart attack. He could feel the persistent little muscle pounding away in his chest, seemingly trying to escape. He kissed Sasuke back, on his other cheek, closer to the side of his mouth.

Sasuke immediately returned the kiss, on the other cheek as well. He was almost on the corner of Itachi's mouth.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips, barely applying pressure before moving away. Itachi pulled away the smallest distance. He searched Sasuke's eyes for any sort of reaction; rejection, disgust, anything.

Sasuke grinned at their new game. He kissed Itachi's lips, lingering to suck at his bottom lip. He stroked Itachi's cheek, tucking back some loose strands of hair.

Itachi hesitated only for a second before leaning in again, kissing Sasuke's lips with a gentle passion. He nibbled his brother's bottom lip, seeking entrance for his tongue.

Sasuke gladly opened his mouth, relishing the feel of his brother's tongue massaging his own.

What he got shocked him, though he hid it well. Sasuke latched his mouth onto Itachi's neck, sucking and licking and nibbling his way to the elder's throat. He placed a chaste kiss on the Adam's apple before making his way back to the slightly reddened lips that were open half in hidden surprise, half in need of oxygen. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulled out the hair tie and fisted the hair he loved so much. He moaned into the kiss, pressing himself as close to Itachi as possible. Itachi held him tight, arms wrapped around his waist, hands splayed on his back.

He let out a whimper of disappointment when Itachi pulled away, holding him back with strong hands to his hips.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke brought his hands around to cup Itachi's face, his thumbs tracing the lines on his brother's cheeks, his fingers splayed along the strong jaw and neck. He was afraid his brother was going to have second thoughts about this.

Itachi brought his hands to Sasuke's, taking them from his cheeks, to his lips. He kissed each thumb and finger before returning them to Sasuke's lap. He gently sat Sasuke back on his bed, before placing a finger on his lips, meaning for him to be quiet. Sasuke kissed the finger tip on his lips, meaning to suckle on it, but never got the chance, before Itachi pulled away and silently exited his room.

Itachi sat back at his desk, thinking he was finally going to get to finish his book. Alas, it was not to be. Another knock sounded on his door. As he went to place his book on the desk again, the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Itachi sat back at his desk, thinking he was finally going to get to finish his book. Alas, it was not to be. Another knock sounded on his door. As he went to place his book on the desk again, the door opened_

*

"Itachi, what are you doing in here? It's too nice a day to spend reading in your room. Why don't you and I go for a walk? Your mother is out shopping." Fugaku strode in and grabbed Itachi by the wrist, pulling him up and away from his beloved book. Itachi held back a sigh.

"What about Sasuke?" His voice was as monotonous as ever.

"You can go get him if you like. I'll wait down stairs." Fugaku let go of his son and headed back downstairs. Itachi's face didn't show it, but he was ecstatic that he would spend more time with his otouto. Even if his father was there too.

Sasuke was in the middle of losing himself in daydreams of him and Itachi kissing in different scenarios when his door opened to reveal his enigmatic big brother. His heart missed a beat as he saw who it was. _Is he back for more kissing?_ His heart missed a beat in his excitement.

Itachi, however, said nothing. His face was as blank as ever. He beckoned Sasuke to follow him with a gesture before he turned and walked back down the hall. Confused, Sasuke followed.

"Come on, boys!" Fugaku called as he saw his sons walking quietly down the stairs, one stoic, one confused.

"What's going on, Tou-san?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going for a walk. It's a beautiful day and we shouldn't be cooped-up in side." Sasuke's face lit up. He hurriedly pulled his sandals on and waited outside with his father for Itachi.

"Come on, Aniki!" Sasuke urged, after waiting a couple of seconds. Itachi walked out, ignoring him as usual and headed down the driveway. Sasuke looked on, bewildered by his brother's behaviour, before jogging to catch up and looped his arm around Itachi's. Fugaku followed on, behind.

"What a cute couple!" The head of the Uchiha household laughed, coming up behind, wrapping his arms around both boys' shoulders. Sasuke blushed, looking alarmed and unhooked his arm. Itachi ignored everything.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Sasuke asked if they could go for ice-cream.

"Sure, why not. Just don't tell your mother..." said Fugaku. He lead them to town and took them to the ice-cream parlour. "What flavour, boys?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

"Strawberry, please." It was Sasuke's favourite.

"Vanilla, thank you." Itachi had something devious in mind for his otouto. He inwardly grinned at the affect he was hoping to have on his brother.

"OK, guys, here you go. I think we should head home, now. Make sure you're done before we get home... your mother might be there." It was funny, Fugaku was Head of the Police Force, and their family, but he was afraid of the wrath of his petite wife. People loved to tease him about it. Especially while Mikoto was present, as she would prevent any harm coming to those doing the teasing.

As they were walking back, Itachi put his devious plan to action. He made sure their father was walking ahead before turning to face Sasuke and taking a good, long lick of his vanilla ice-cream. Sasuke didn't get it at first, but when Itachi took a second lick, he purposely got some caught on the side of his mouth and licked it off, teasingly. He let Sasuke see the tiniest smirk before going back to neutral. In his head, he was roaring with laughter as Sasuke finally understood the insinuation and his eyes went wide, his cheeks going red.

Sasuke decided to get some revenge. He licked his own ice-cream so it had a nice, smooth, round, pink 'head'. He smirked at Itachi and took the whole thing in his mouth and gave a hard suck, letting it back out of his mouth with a loud _pop_. Itachi narrowed his eyes and 'accidentally' got ice-cream around his mouth before wiping it off with his three middle fingers and licking them clean. He thrust them in and out a few times before he seemed to decide he'd gotten all the ice-cream off. Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. He opened his mouth and inserted the ice-cream until it was in far enough that half the cone was in as well. He tightened his lips and slowly brought his mouth up and over the rest of the way, giving a firm lick to the centre of the scoop, creating a little dent. Itachi's face was blank again, but his eyes held a twinkle in them. He was enjoying this little game. He let some drop down on his pants. Just a few drops, to the crotch. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as Itachi's slender fingers teasingly ran over the ice-cream, lingering to gently caress, what Sasuke could swear was Itachi's penis, and back up to his mouth. Sasuke's mouth was agape. His ice-cream fell to the ground as he watched his big brother clean his fingers again. When Itachi was done, Sasuke finally realised his cone was empty. He frowned. Itachi's brief smirk clearly said 'I win.'

"Oh, Sasuke, you dropped your ice-cream." Fugaku had looked back to check on his quiet sons in time to see Itachi's blank face turn forwards and Sasuke's frown to deepen as he looked longingly behind him to where the fallen ice-cream lay. He turned around in time to avoid a light-post, only to run into a rubbish bin. He growled at the pain in his hip and lower shin from hitting the top and bottom metal rims. He decided to keep looking where he was going after that. Both his sons stifled laughter at their father's clumsiness. Itachi was the most successful, as Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

Itachi said nothing as he gave the rest of his ice-cream to Sasuke. As he handed the cone over, he made sure his fingers gently brushed Sasuke's.

"Thanks, Aniki." Sasuke threw his empty cone into someone's garden and started on his new ice-cream. He subtly closed in on Itachi and slid his hand into the bigger one, squeezed slightly and let go. His hand was caught again and held captive, though. He looked up to see Itachi acting as though nothing was going on. His blank face staring ahead as he walked along. Sasuke smiled and held the ice-cream to Itachi's mouth, deciding they should share. When Itachi took a lick, Sasuke brought it back to his mouth for his turn. The rest of the walk went in silence, the two brothers holding hands and taking turns at the ice-cream. Fugaku walked ahead, blissfully unaware of what his boys were up to.

"Mikoto-chan... we're home..." Fugaku called out into the house, looking back to make sure all evidence of pre-dinner desserts was gone. He walked into the kitchen to find Mikoto sitting at the kitchen table, looking displeased.

"Fugaku," she said firmly, clearly unhappy. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Don't you 'my darling' me! I saw you take them into the ice-cream parlour! You've probably ruined their appetite! Just for that..." she checked that the boys weren't listening before continuing, "no sex tonight." She smirked at his incredulous expression. Evil laughter filled her mind.

"But, Miki! I... I...." he frantically thought of something to get him out of trouble. "I ran into a light-post _and_ a rubbish bin on the way home! I'm _hurt_!" He fake-limped over to his wife and pulled her up from her chair. He twirled her around so he was sitting on the chair with her in his lap. He pretended to sniffle and said, "I need you to make it better!" He hugged her around the waist and kissed her neck from behind, making her giggle.

"... no sex tonight," the boys heard their mother's chosen 'punishment'. Sasuke pulled a face at the thought of his parents having sex. His room was right next to theirs...

"Bleurgh!" He quickly ran up the stairs, after Itachi.

Itachi was chuckling in the privacy of his own room. The look on Sasuke's face when he heard their father's sentence for giving them ice-cream before dinner was _priceless_! He stopped his quiet laughter when he heard footsteps outside his door. He saw a shadow under the crack. He rolled his eyes. _Will I ever get to finish my book?_ He opened the door to see Sasuke looking nervous. He stood aside for the boy to come in.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke began, "Uh..." he had no idea what he wanted to say to Itachi. He blushed and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you for sharing your ice-cream with me." _Kami, I'm an idiot..._

Itachi just looked at his brother. He closed the door, making sure not to make noise, before he approached Sasuke. He kissed the boy's forehead before pushing him down to sit on the bed. He turned to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a book. He gave it to Sasuke before returning to his desk and resuming his own reading. Sasuke knew not to disturb him, but wasn't happy at the distance between them. He got up and pulled Itachi by the wrist, over to the bed. He pushed his brother down at the head, so he was reading while laying down. He hadn't looked up once, during Sasuke's repositioning.

Sasuke lay down next to Itachi and began to read, holding the book with one hand and Itachi's hand in the other.

"Boys! Dinner! And don't tell me you're not hungry!" Mikoto called up the stairs. It had been only an hour since they'd started reading together. Sasuke groaned. He liked spending time with just Itachi. He didn't want to go downstairs with the rest of his family. Especially after hearing his parents speaking about their sex lives – as brief as it was.

"Coming!" he shouted. He put his book down and rolled over Itachi to get off the bed. In the middle of his roll, he stopped to kiss Itachi's cheek before finally getting off.

"Hurry up, before it gets cold!" Mikoto called up again.

"OH-KAY!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. It hadn't even been a minute since she first called them.

"So, what did you three get up to, today?" Mikoto asked, dishing out rather large helpings to her sons and husband.

Sasuke shrugged, Itachi remained silent and Fugaku looked guilty and concentrated on his food. Mikoto sighed and sat down to eat. _Boys..._

Sasuke made sure no one was looking when he gave a pointed look to his brother and started to wolf down his meal. Itachi caught the look. He ate at a normal pace.

"Sasuke! Slow down or you'll choke!" Mikoto noticed how fast her son was eating. "You must be hungry... here, have some more." She smiled and served out more vegetables and another steak. "You must be about to have another growth-spurt." She ignored his protests of all the extra food and smiled at her 'growing boy'. Itachi was having a hard time keeping stoic at this point. He felt like rolling on the floor laughing. He almost let out a snort of amusement.

"Aw, Miki-chan... I wanted the last steak!" Fugaku came to his son's rescue.

"You can have it! I don't mind. Really!" Sasuke handed over his plate and excused himself from the table. Fugaku winked at him before he left.

"So, Itachi-kun..." Mikoto's voice had an edge to it. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Did you apologise to your brother?" At this, he gave a curt nod before leaving. His plate still had potato on it. Fugaku grinned and pulled the plate towards himself.

"More for me!" Mikoto rolled her eyes and sighed.

Itachi went straight to Sasuke's room. The boy wasn't there. _Maybe he's in the bathroom..._ He decided to wait for him in his own room.

Before he could open the door, however, it seemed to open by itself... until two arms grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

"Took you long enough!" Sasuke laughed, closing the door again. "Did she give you seconds, too?" Itachi just walked past him and started his book again. Sasuke pouted. "Why don't you talk to me, Nii-san?" He crawled up on the bed, next to Itachi and lay half his body on him. "Even when it's just us, you hardly say a word." Sasuke pulled the book away from his brother to force him to look at him. "Please, will you talk to me? I promise I won't tell anyone..." he teased.

Itachi gave a small smile. In truth, he kept silent because he didn't know _what_ to say, most of the time. He didn't want to waste his or anyone else's time with pointless words. He didn't want to look stupid, either.

He thought to distract his little brother. He leant in and kissed him gently, retrieving his book from behind Sasuke's back, before pulling away and picking up where he left off.

"Nii-_san_!" Sasuke whined, realising what Itachi had done. Itachi just pulled Sasuke down to him, letting the boy's head rest on his chest, his arm around him while he read. Sasuke huffed, disappointed that he didn't get words, but happy to get to cuddle with his brother. He wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and nuzzled his face into the chest below him. He took in the intoxicating scent and started to doze.

*

Three months went by in which Sasuke and Itachi became closer and closer. Itachi even helped Sasuke with his homework when he wasn't busy with his own from university or wasn't tired from work. This meant that they usually spent Sundays together. Sasuke's favourite day.

"Itachi-nii... you still don't speak much. Why don't you like to talk?" Sasuke was trying to get Itachi in the habit of talking to him, at least when it was only them in the room. Itachi shrugged and went back to his studies.

He was at his desk, reading the required chapters while Sasuke was sprawled on his bed with his own homework.

"Itachiii... please? You need to get out of your shell! What, are you _scared _to talk to people?" Itachi glared at his brother. That was exactly it. But he'd never admit it to anyone. He calmly walked over to Sasuke, leant in as though about to kiss him and flicked his forehead at the last moment, when Sasuke had closed his eyes.

"No." Itachi smirked and went back to his studies.

It wasn't long until Sasuke broke the silence once more. "Itachi," he got up and walked over to his brother. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck from behind and kissed the top of his head. "You know, you can talk to me. Especially when it's only us. You don't need to be worried about what to say to me. I'm happy just to hear you speak."

Itachi, as usual, didn't know what to say to that. His little brother confused him, sometimes... most of the time.

He turned his head to face Sasuke, allowing a mild look of confusion to show on his face.

"What is there to say?" He was millimetres from Sasuke's face. He could smell the sweetness of the dangos the boy had eaten within the last couple of hours.

"Tell me you love me." Sasuke's lips gently brushed against his as the boy spoke; his voice soft, yet desperation to hear those words was painfully obvious.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tell me you love me." Sasuke's lips gently brushed against his as the boy spoke; his voice soft, yet desperation to hear those words was painfully obvious._

_"I love you," he whispered softly, voice almost breaking._

*

Itachi whispered the three words that Sasuke had been waiting his whole life to hear. Sasuke let out a shaky breath.

"I love you, too." He grinned, loving the sound of those words rolling off his tongue, like poetry. "I love you, Aniki!" He laughed. Sasuke felt like jumping around, shouting his joy at the top of his lungs. His brother loved him!

Instead of jumping around and shouting, he captured Itachi in a slow, passionate kiss, filled with the burning fire of their love. _Burning fire? What is this, a romance novel?_ Sasuke let out a chuckle at his random, babbling thoughts. He'd never felt more alive than he did at that moment, kissing his big brother.

"Itachi," he whispered as he pulled away, "You must have so much to say. Why don't you say it to me?"

_Why won't he let this drop?_ Itachi really didn't feel comfortable speaking more than a few words at a time. _If I can't talk to Sasuke, then when can I?_ He took a deep breath, readying himself to take, what was to him, a large step.

"What do you want to know?" At those six words, Sasuke gave a huge grin. He pulled Itachi from his chair, onto the floor with him, sprawling out, getting comfortable for their first real 'heart to heart'.

"Tell me about you. Everything there is to know." Itachi sat with his back to the post of the bed, his legs bent in front of him, Sasuke straddling him, head on his chest, arms around his waist.

*

Two more weeks passed since the Uchiha brothers' heart to heart. Itachi now felt comfortable enough to speak around Sasuke as though they were best friends; joking and laughing as though they'd been doing it all along. They were currently sprawled on the floor of Itachi's room, panting heavily after a rather long make-out session. Sasuke had become frustrated with his math homework, and when Itachi tried to explain it to him, unsuccessfully, he'd thrown a fit, ending in them scuffling around on the floor, until hormones let fly and they became attached at the lips and hips for several minutes.

There was a knock on the door, giving the boys just enough warning to get off each other before Mikoto poked her head through the doorway. She grinned, her eyes closing in little reverse 'u's.

"Boys! Time for bed! Come on, Sasuke... I'll tuck you in!" She pushed the door wide open, revealing her to be in her white-with-pink-sakura-blossoms pyjamas, her hair in plaited piggy-tails.

"Kaa-_san_! I don't need you to tuck me in!" Sasuke's cheeks turned pink with annoyance and embarrassment. Annoyed that his mother was embarrassing him in front of Itachi.

Mikoto pouted. "But, Sasu-chan! You're my _baby_! Of course you need me to tuck you in!" She grinned again, holding out her arms for him to come to her for a good night hug, before going to bed to be tucked in.

"I still have homework to do for tomorrow. Itachi said he'd help me... I'll go to bed when we're finished." Sasuke sat back against the bed and crossed his arms, like a child determined to get his way.

"Oh, fine... make sure you aren't up too late... Good night, sweethearts." She came in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead and a hug goodnight before leaving.

"Miki-chan! Where are my boxers!" Fugaku called down the hall, having just gotten out of the shower.

"In the top drawer, Fu-fu!" Mikoto called out as she left the boys to themselves, closing the door on her way out.

The boys looked at each other at the corny pet-names their parents called each other. Sasuke suddenly had an evil-looking smirk on his face.

"What?" Itachi was a little wary of that look.

"Well, I was just thinking... Kaa-san and Tou-san have nicknames for each other..."

"So?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, suspicion written all over his face.

"_So_... I think I need a pet-name for _you_!" His smirk turned to a grin, though no less evil-looking. Itachi's eyes remained narrowed, daring Sasuke to even _try _ to come up with something like 'Fu-fu' for him. "And... I think I have one..."

"I have a few good nicknames for you, too..." Itachi mumbled, flicking Sasuke's forehead.

"How about," he continued as though Itachi hadn't interrupted, though he rubbed his forehead. "Ta-chan?"

"No." Sasuke pouted.

"Ita-koi?"

"No."

"Chi-sama?"

"How about... no." Itachi picked Sasuke up, dragging him by the wrists to the bed. He had no intention of finishing Sasuke's homework that night.

"Itachi-Danna?" Sasuke grinned, having thought of a few kinky situations in which he'd like to use that pet-name.

"Hm... that one isn't too bad... _Sasu-chan_." He kissed Sasuke's cheek as he lay down next to him, his hand rubbing soothingly on the boy's chest, willing him to go to sleep.

"Aniki! Kaa-san calls me that! I don't want _you_ to call me that! It'd be weird!" He rolled over so he was laying on his brother, half glaring, half pouting, wanting a different nickname.

"Go to sleep, Sasu-kohai." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him close, bringing him in for a kiss.

"That's not so bad... at least it goes with yours..." Sasuke mumbled sleepily. "G'night, _Danna_." He was already nodding off, his head tucked under Itachi's chin.

"Night..." Itachi whispered, squeezing a little more firmly, not wanting to let go of the one who showed him it was OK to be human.


End file.
